


Let's betray the CCG

by alecastro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Drama, Comedy, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, slighty mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecastro/pseuds/alecastro
Summary: Arima invites Hirako to his apartment. They play "who is lying" game. Something comes out unexpectedly from the dinner. Hirako is not surprised since he knows Arima is a man full of mysteries.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Hirako Take
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Let's betray the CCG

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to friend Lara, she told me about this incredible idea and I wrote it in a span of two hours, I hope you like it.

Hirako was not such a loud person. As he could describe himself, he will be the quietest in all of the CCG. Heck, if there was a world record, Hirako will be number 1. Even when he was in middle school people often got surprised when he talks. They used to think he was a weirdo or just an asocial person, but he can help it. He was born like that. In his defense, it’s better to be quiet in many situations that are not required his opinion, why you may ask? Because then, you will learn many secrets. People won’t think you are snitch or problematic. It is better to say neutral. 

When Hirako was in high school, he remembers how many people used to joke on Hirako being a special officer working for the elite or something. 

See? It is better being the quiet one, then being a loud person with an obnoxious personality, because like this you attract people who are really interested in you then just attract by the personality society forces you to do. 

When he entered the CCG, he would have never thought in his life, he will encounter somebody like him. Arima Kishou. A man, well reserved and quiet most of the time. He wasn’t rude or anything, nor sassy neither asocial. He was there. Just like him. So when Arima Kishou offered him, to work with him. He was surprised at the thought but at the same kind of relieved that he will be working with somebody whose behavior can exactly like his.

While working with Arima, he knew that between the two of them. He knew Arima was the one whose profile light better. He was the Shinigami of the CCG for some reason, but despite that. He knew the man wasn’t happy. At least, Hirako knew what we were getting into, but for Arima he quite thinks, that he didn’t want this for his life.  
But of course, that could be wrong. Because another thing that differentiate between them, is that Arima sometimes, like it being direct but with joke along the lines, as for him, he like being direct, but at the same hiding his true sarcastic personality of his. 

One day, Hirako was doing some paperwork, in their office. While Arima just open the door, peek his head, looking directly at him.

Hirako saw him, but still continue doing his work on his computer. Arima pout and cough.

“Ahem, Hirako san”.

Hirako continues doing his paperwork, not bothering what Arima wanted. 

Arima frown and fully enter the room, as he closes the door behind him and puts his hands on his waist. 

That’s the signal of:   
Leave the paperwork for tomorrow. I’m hungry, let’s leave. 

Hirako was having none of that, he had been leaving this paperwork for almost three days, and it was due on Friday. If he wanted to eat with him that badly, he will wait like a good boy like he is. So Hirako as expected, continue tapping in his computer.

Arima just stared at him and sat down on, with his legs crossed. 

Hirako stared at him, while also typing. He already had finished his work, but he wanted to Arima to suffer. He grinned to himself. So he did what you expected. He saved his work and open many tabs as possible, he read many articles. But also having the noises of his keyboard still going. 

Hirako glance at Arima, who now was getting sleepy on his own seat. Hirako did was best, and took his phone and took a picture. Good. A picture from blackmail for later. Thank you Arima, very cool. As he still was reading some articles, forgetting his tap noises on the keyboard, he felt as somebody was behind him. 

“I knew it”

Well, that was fast. Sometimes Hirako even wonders how Arima can walk so fast, without people knowing. Witchcraft, perhaps?

Hirako just look to his back, with an indifferent gaze. “Oh yeah, I already finished” He grin and got up from his seat, as he turn off his computer. Arima just stared at him and hissed at his direction. As he was grabbing his coat, he look back at Arima. 

“Today, I want to order take out, let’s go to my house, alright Hirako san?”

Hirako knew that tonight, he won’t be having the typical conversation of mocking Marude or Yoshitoki antics. Something was telling him, today was going to be different.   
As they enter Arima, took his coat, and hang it, Hirako did the same.

“My house is your house” Arima walk and Hirako just stared at his backside. Hirako follow him. He had never entered Arima’s house. If they went drinking, Arima normally would offer to eat at Hirako’s house. By said, Hirako lives with his grandparents and his dog. It seems like Arima likes being around his grandparents. 

Arima’s apartment was pretty spacious, didn’t have any frames, just a ton of shelves of books and nothing more. Hirako put the food on the kitchen table, as Arima was setting the table with some plates. He brews some tea and put it in the table. 

“Hirako?”

Hirako just stared at him. “Yes..?”

Arima took off his glasses. “Let’s eat I’m starving, I bet you’re starving as well!” 

Hirako just glances at Arima’s hands, he was shaking. 

“Are you okay?”

Arima looks up and smirked. “You are worried about me, that’s something unusual, it seems like doom’s day”

“I think you are praising yourself too much Arima san!” 

“Haha I bet, you’re thinking Arima really have his mouth running today, huh?”

Hirako just sips his tea and grabs a bite of his chicken. 

“Not, not really Arima san. Your interior parakeet is showing as usual” 

Arima frowned at his statement. Arima stood up and grab some napkins, he put in on the table. He stared at Hirako, while Hirako was just munching. “Let’s play a game” Hirako just signal him, that he was eating. 

“Okay, the rules are simple. We need to tell each other a sentence. Each of us, will guess if the statement is true or a lie, alright?” Arima smirked at him.

Hirako rolled his eyes. Good grief this man is the most powerful but at the same time the goofiest person he has ever met. Hirako clean himself with napkin and stare at Arima. 

“Alright you go first Hirako”

Hirako stare at the ceiling.

“I’m a ghoul”

“I’m also a ghoul, now then who is telling a lie?”

“The both of us, because clearly we are not taking this game seriously”. 

“That’s when you are mistaken, I was not telling a lie. Now as a punishment, remove your tie”

What? He wasn’t. Hirako just stared at Arima. As he was loosening up his tie and taking it off. He wonders, was this part of an experiment or special training? So Hirako decided not to question this game. He would stay silent and go on with Arima.

“Okay... since you already say your lie. I bet is my time again?”

“That’s correct”

“Hmm…. I had five girlfriends around high school”. 

“Hmm… that’s true. You seem like a closeted playboy”

“Hmm, are you assuming I played with girl’s heart?”

“No, I assume girls saw you had a mysterious aura around you and wanted that”

“Well yeah and also they dump me when they knew how boring and normal my life was”

“People tend to always judge people by their appearance. It’s horrible”

“Well enough of that, it’s your turn”

“My father is Tsuneyoshi washuu. I have many sisters and brothers in the CCG”.

Hirako stared at him. 

“Well then, now its my turn”

Arima just looks at him, surprised. 

“I’m a cat person actually I really hate dogs”

Arima smiled and took a sip of his tea. 

“That's wrong, you have a Shiba Inu at your house”. Hirako exhales for a moment. Both of them stare at each other. 

“I actually loved my parents very much”.

Arima stare at the food at the table.

“That’s true”

“False, take your tie off”

Arima whose head was resting on his hand, he got surprised. He loosen up his tie and took it off. He put it to the side. 

“I am a one-eyed ghoul”

“That’s true”

“I wanted to kill my parents”

“That’s true”

“Now remember how I met this ghoul this one time. Well, let’s just say that I had an agreement with this ghoul to betray the CCG.”

Hirako stared at the ceiling. While Arima just stood there watching him carefully. Hirako exhales really hard.

“Arima, pass me the salad. All this talk made me hungry” Arima stood there, and pass him the salad that was near him. 

“Hmm… so does that mean I won’t do the paperwork anymore or?”

Arima smiled at him and laughs.

“Why do you think that?”

“Cause, you want to betray the CCG, and group yourself with some ghouls? Yeah, that’s definitely a Coup d'état. You know Arima, ever since you took me under your wing, I knew you will put some definition to my life. I thought to myself, I was just there. Just a man, doing his work, going to his house, but certainly, you really are stounding” 

Arima just closed his eyes, resting his hand on his cheeks, as hit put his arm on top of the table. 

“You don’t think I will hurt you?”

“Arima we have experienced a lot together if you wanted to eat me or hurt me you would have done that, but you didn’t? So let’s stop with this nonsense, alright? I know you have been hiding many things when you go to wander on your own. I didn’t tell you anything, because I eventually though it is necessary he would tell me. So I stood silent, but now I wonder. Do you have any plans on how to do this?”  
“We actually have somebody who is not part of the CCG nor the ghouls to be our allies, but he is in the process of becoming one of us.”

Arima stood up and opened the door of his veranda, he leans down. 

“Hirako, one of these days I will die on the hands of him”

Hirako stood up, without making a sound. Hirako hugged Arima from the back. 

Arima watches the beautiful night, as the stars gracefully adorned the sky. 

“I want to die in battle. I have committed many sins to even consider myself apart from this world. I, also know that right now at this very moment, I have ruined a teenager’s life. So, the only way to pay for my sins, is that the kid will kill me someday. I want to expose the truth but that means a sacrifice needs to happen, and I don’t mind been sacrifice as long as nobody ends up the same as me, then that’s fine by me”. 

Hirako hugged him tighter, he felt as his tears would leave a permanent mark on Arima’s backside shirt. He grabs his courage and put his head on Arima’s shoulder. Arima just put his hand around Hirako's head, meanwhile, Hirako was hugging him, putting his arms around Arima’s waist. Arima side-glance at Hirako, and kissed him on his lips. 

“So, when you die, who will babysit this guy? Because I assume this kid will end up in the CCG in some way or another?”

Arima just side-glance at him. 

“Haha, of course is you”

“Ahh, and I thought our only child will be my dog.” 

“You thought, but no”

Hirako side-glance at him and kissed him. 

“Want to stay the night?”

Hirako just silently watches him, as Arima just looks at him. “Hmm… my dog Arima” Arima frowned and glared at him.

“How dare you think about your dog right now? Jesus!”

Arima escapes Hirako arms and went inside.

Hirako and smile and closed the door of the veranda. This is how it goes, whenever two unknown souls interact with each other, one day they will find each other and rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it got suddenly so sad, I was listening to some Mogwai, and man this turn out to be a kind of sad story. By the way, I love Hirako take so much.


End file.
